Long-Distance Relationship
by Swim in Fantasea
Summary: Jellal had left Erza alone for years now. One day when she woke up, her boss fired her, Lucy; Erza's best friend tries to comfort her and convinces her to go to a club for a night out. Erza then tells Lucy how Jellal and her separated.
1. Chapter 1

He's the only man I want, no one else. He makes me smile, cry and laugh. Whenever he looks at me in the eye and whispers at my ear "I love you" makes my heart beat fast. It hurts, every time you need him he's not there, he's far away from you and every Valentine's Day I have no one to cuddle with. I feel that terrible pain inside my heart that I'm never going to see him again and that guy's name is Jellal Fernandes. I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm currently working in a company as a staff. I'm 28 years old and I'm single, yeah single because I'm only waiting for Jellal who promised to marry me when he comes home after his work is done from another country.

When I opened my eyes and saw the clock, I immediately ran down the stairs to eat my breakfast and change into my working clothes, as I was buttoning up my blouse my phone rang unexpectedly. I checked my phone to see who was calling, I felt a chill on my spine, I was completely shocked that I forgot to answer it. When I was finally myself again I answered it (why wouldn't I answer it?).

"Hello?" I asked nervously

"This is Mr. Danfort, Ms. Scarlet I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you"

"What's the bad news Mr. Danfort?" I nervously paced back and forth until I accidentally hit a table.

"You are fired, you have tons of paper work that you didn't do. Our company needs hardworking staffs who work all day, not a lazy slacker like you"

"NO! I don't do such a thing" I protested "I worked all day and all night just to satisfy you and yet you're calling me early in the morning just to tell me I'm fired and I'm just a rubbish who needs to be thrown away. Well I'm done with this company!" I threw the phone over the kitchen.

After my conversation with Mr. Danfort I talked to my best friend Lucy about what just happened, she was as shocked as I am after hearing the bad news.

"He's just a jerk Erza, everyone knows you're a hardworking person who strives hard to achieve your goals" Lucy put on a grin and patted my shoulders

"Thanks Lucy, I just can't stop thinking about it, after all I have done for that company"

"How about we'll go out tonight. It'll be a girls night out, Juvia and Levy-chan will be there too"

I politely declined but Lucy can't seem to stop. She keeps babbling about cute boys in the club who'll ask to dance with you. I can't do it, I just can't betray Jellal, and he's the only guy who owns my heart. We made an oath to be with each other forever, I can't just break the oath and flirt with other guys but I think Lucy's right, I just want to be happy and hang out with my friends just for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah I ended up partying with Lucy, Juvia and Levy. They were my childhood friends, ever since I was I teenager they would cry and laugh with me like every friend would do. I got my old long purple dress with flower patterns from my closet, when I tried it on it reminded me of memories, suddenly a tear dripped off my eye without me noticing, I'm getting sentimental. I went out of my room to meet Lucy, she immediately squealed when she saw me.

"Oh my god, oh my god Erza your so hot!" Lucy jumped around me

"Uhmm thanks, it's my old dress"

"Really it's old? Doesn't look old to me; let's go have some fun now shall we?"

"Yeah sure but I don't have any money Lucy, I got fired from the company remember?" I asked shyly, telling people you don't have any money is kind of embarrassing

"Don't worry drinks are on me" Lucy smiled with a thumbs up.

We got into Lucy's car, we first went to Juvia's house. Her house was big, the walls were painted blue and the roofs were painted dark blue it reminded me of waterland. Beside the big oak tree, Juvia was standing there waiting for us. When she got in the car we were shouting like crazy, we hadn't seen each other since we graduated college. We had fun exchanging stories and telling jokes about how crazy we were back then.

"So Erza, what happened to you and Jellal?" Juvia asked curiously

"He went away to another country for work" My face darkened when I said the line

Juvia saw my sad face so she decided not to ask more questions, the car suddenly got silent like someone just stabbed us. The silent only broke when Levy came in and started talking to us. It was fun being with my friends again, it's like I'm 17. We finally arrived; I can hear loud music in the parking area which means the party inside is going wild. We got off the car and headed inside, they were playing Blow by Ke$ha it was my favorite song, suddenly I got the urge to dance. Just as I was going to the dance floor Natsu was standing in right front of me. I was so shocked I hugged him too tight.

"ER ERR ERZA LLL LET GO OF ME!" Natsu complained

"Oops sorry, wow Natsu I haven't seen you for ages" I hugged him again, this time it was a normal hug.

"Why are you here?" Natsu tilted his head

"I'm here because I got fired from work so Lucy convinced me to have a little fun, she said it can lessen the stress, why are you here?" I asked smilingly.

"You see Elfman and Evergreen are getting married so we dragged him here to celebrate"

"HUH?! Since when did those two dated? Why didn't I know? Am I invited?" I asked Natsu with an angry face which probably scared him.

"R-r-relax Erza your invited, Elfman will send you the invitation tomorrow"

"Ohh ok, hey let's dance Natsu"

I pulled him to the dance floor before he can decline my offer, I could've sworn I heard some crying sound when we were dancing but I didn't mind them. I made Natsu twirl and spin when we danced, I totally forgot he has motion sickness so he ended up puking in the bathroom. When it was finally couple dance time I went to the bar and chatted with Lucy.

"Feeling better yet?" Lucy asked happily

"Yeah thanks for asking, and by the way I saw Natsu today hanging out with Elfman and Gray, he told me that Elfman and Evergreen were getting married" When I said Gray's name Juvia immediately ran across the crowd to find Gray, she was so fast I can't even see her.

"What? Natsu's here?" Lucy was blushing hard

"Ohh I see" I put on a sinister grin that made Lucy guilty.

"It's not what you're thinking Erza"

"Oh I bet it is"

We both laughed so hard we forgot about the world. Lucy offered a drink which I accepted. Lucy faced me seriously and gave me that tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Erza promise me you won't tell a lie" She gave me that serious look which freaked me out

"Uhmm ok I promise" I promised to her without thinking, I'm a complete idiot sometimes

"Tell me what really happened between you and Jellal, why did you guys separated? Tell me how you met? What does it feel like dating him?"

"Lucy I can't-

"Please Erza just tell me the story, I won't tell anyone, I just want to know" Lucy desperately asked me

"Fine I guess I can trust you, here it goes"

**ERZA'S STORY:**

I was late today, Professor Goode will kill me and suspend me from school, my stupid alarm clock just won't work. As I was running to school the papers I was carrying dropped on the street. I cursed and bent down to pick them up but my hand caught another hand.

"Oh sorry, my papers just fall off and-

"Its ok miss no need to worry I'll help you, are you a student from Carter Academy?" the young man reached to pick up the papers

"Uhmm yes, I'm from Carter Academy, thanks for helping me out"

"No problem, why don't we just walk together? After all we're in the same school" He smiled as he was picking up the last paper

I agreed and walked with him, being together with a stranger was just so awkward. He is a tall and handsome man, he has blue hair and a red tattoo in his right eye.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes by the way" He grinned in front of me

"Uhhmm I'm Erza Scarlet" I smiled back to Jellal

We finally arrived in school, good thing I wasn't late, I arrived 3 minutes early. While I was in class I can't stop thinking about Jellal, it seems that every time I think about him I always smile like a crazy girl. I wonder if I ever will see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

After class I went to my locker so that I can put my books and other stuffs there, when I opened it a note fell down. I knelt down to open it, the note says:

_Dear Erza,_  
_I need to see you after school, I want to talk and learn more things about you._  
_- Jellal Fernandes_

I gasped and held the note tighter, my heart was beating so fast, why is my heart jumping? I've never felt anything like this before. When the school bell finally rang I somehow felt excited like someone's taking me to a cake shop. I walked slowly, I saw Jellal waiting for me, he was leaning beside a wall with his hands in his pockets. I walked directly to him and spoke.

"Uhhh, hi Jellal" I nervously started the conversation

"Oh hi Erza, I was waiting for you here, mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure" I smiled at him

"Can I have your number? So that it will be easy for us to keep in touch"

I gave him my number, we talked for so long, he even bought me a cake. Jellal is so kind and thoughtful. Now i know what my feelings truly mean, its a feeling of LOVE. Everytime I go to school I get excited to see him, sometimes he won't be able to notice me because of some girls fighting over him, I admit i feel jealous everytime those girls get close to him its like I wanna punch them and shout: "DON'T GO NEAR HIM OR I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES!". I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same way about me i'm just a normal girl, not quite pretty and popular.

When I was walking down the hall I saw Jellal laughing with the prettiest and most popular girl in school; Heather. It looks like he's having fun with her so I didn't disturbed them. My heart felt like someone just strangled it, Jellal must've noticed me because he ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Erza! Are you ok?" He catched his breathe for a few minutes

"Of course I am" I felt tears coming up but I held them back

"You don't look ok, please tell me Erza" He held my hand tighter

"I just passed by then I saw you talking with Heather so uhmm I didn't disturbed you guys" I'm so bad at lying

"Oh ok then, ja ne" He smiled and waved at me

Hearing those words from him terribly hurt me, he doesn't care about me, it's already obvious that there are no chances of him liking me back, why did I even expect him to love me? I guess I should erase my feelings for him and forget about what happened. I tried to sleep that night but my mind keeps on reminding me about how Jellal and me met. I tried to call Lucy Heartfilia; my BFFE (Best Friends Forever and Ever), she usually tells me love tips and comforts me when I am sad.

"Hey Lucy" I greeted her with a sad tone

"Oh hey Erza whats up?" She said cheerfully

"Uhmm the guy I liked just had a fun time with Heather, it breaks my heart"

"There there Erza its ok they're just having fun right? It doesn't mean that the guy you like love her just because he was laughing with her, so cheer up I don't want my BFFE to be sad" When Lucy said it I felt a little hope growing inside me

"Thanks Lucy I knew I can count on you"

"Anytime Erza, bye"

"Bye"

I placed my phone on top of the table beside my bed, I felt a sigh of relief just because of Lucy, she's the best. After 30 minutes I heard someone calling my name bellow the house, at first I thought it was a ghost but when I looked down I saw Jellal on a bike waving and smiling at me. I don't know what to do, should I be mad or happy about it? I went downstairs to see him.

"What are you doing here it's already 11:45? And how did you know my address?" I whispered

"Long story, come on Erza, get on at the back of the bike" He smiled, his smile made me blush, I hope he didn't saw me

We biked around town, I leaned my head on Jellal's back. We finally decided to go to the park to rest for a while. We talked about how he knew my address. Jellal also told me that he and Heather are cousins, I was stunned when I heard about that. While we were talking I felt sleepy and fell on Jellal's shoulder, he just wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Good night". It feels so good sleeping on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me, it's so warm and cozy. When I was still sleeping he drove me back to my apartment and tucked me in my bed, little did I know that he kissed me in the forehead.

When I woke up in the morning I remembered what exactly happened last night. The thought about it made my face hot, maybe I was a nuisance to him? or maybe he thinks that i'm annoying because I slept on his shoulder?. I checked the date and i felt relieved that today is Saturday, nothing to do, just watching t.v. and eat popcorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday; the only day that I can just sit back and relax, but today isn't quite peaceful as usual. My brain keeps on reminding me about yesterday, I got this feeling inside me that maybe, just maybe HE likes me back, i'm not really gonna expect things to happen between us. I went to take a quick shower, then I just realized that next week will be Valentines Day. I should plan on how to give him chocolates, I also have been thinking lately that I should confess to him about how I feel or maybe I'll just wait for the perfect time.

After taking a shower I cleaned the house, washed the windows, raked the garden, arranged my clothes, and made the bed. It's only 10:05 am, what should I do? i'm bored and exhausted. I turned on the t.v. and searched for interesting channels. While I was flipping channels this show called "Who's your love?" was having a movie marathon and it was amazing. The movie I watched was _A Crazy Little Thing Called Love _it's originally a Thailand movie but it was subbed so I didn't have any problems with it, it's about this girl named Nam who has been in love with this guy named Shone for years then she decided to confess to him but all she got was just silence, I was afraid this might happen to me and Jellal. In the end I cried so damn hard, he was waiting for Nam all along but why didn't he say anything in the first place?

I watched more romantic movies but when I checked the time it's already 11:30 in the evening, I have to go to bed. Before I slept my cellphone vibrated which means someone sent me a message, I got up and grabbed my phone.

* * *

**To**: Erza Scarlet  
**From**: Jellal Fernandes

_Goodnight Erza! I hope you'll have a good rest and please don't overwork yourself. Sweet dreams! :)_

* * *

I smiled without me noticing. He cares about me, he even said I shouldn't work too much, I don't know why but i'm so excited this coming Valentines Day. This might work out, I wanted Jellal to be mine, only mine. When I closed my eyes I slept immediately, I must have watched too many movies.

_**On Valentines**__**Day...**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, what got me excited is the fact that today is Valentines Day, the day of lovers and couples. I quickly changed into my uniform. I drove my bike to school so that I wouldn't be late. When I arrived I saw a bunch of boys giving chocolates and roses to girls they like. And then there I saw Jellal alone, this was my time to confess.

"Hi Jellal, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously, I playfully twirled my hair to be flirty

"Sure Erza what do you wanna talk about?" He smiled sweetly making me hard to look at him

"First of all I want you to have these chocolates" I handed him the heart-shaped box full of chocolates, he gladly accepted it and held them.

"Uhh, I lov-"

Before I can tell him about my feelings a hot girl surrounded Jellal and gave him chocolates, it took her a few minutes to notice me.

"Jellal who is that ugly looking whore behind you?" she asked rudely

I looked down on the ground. I was embarrassing him, sooner or later people will start ignoring him just because of me. Other than that the girl's words hurt me.

"Look if you're just here to insult an innocent girl get out" Jellal scolded, the girl scooted and glared at me

"I'm embarrassing you" I stated with a creepy tone

"Erza no you are not embarra-"

"I'm embarrassing you"

I kept on repeating the statement like a broken record, suddenly I felt something surprising, Jellal IS kissing me. It was a short but passionate kiss. I didn't wanna let go but the stupid school bell disturbed us.

"Look Erza, you're not embarrassing me" Jellal whispered "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I love you too"

He kissed me again. He touched my cheek and rushed off to his classroom. I scooted to my own classroom. Mr. Underwood was distributing our tests results which reminded me that I didn't really studied for the test. I got my test paper and my score was 24 out of 100.

"Ms. Scarlet i'm afraid you'll be taking the make-up exam"

I didn't even notice him, I smiled and looked at the ceiling dreaming about the kiss we had with Jellal.

"Ms. Scarlet are you alright?" he dropped my test paper on my desk.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't notice you" everyone laughed at me in our class

Mr. Underwood glared at the students "You should stop daydreaming and start worrying about your grades"

"Y-yes sir"

I looked calm on the outside but in the inside I wanna strangle that old man. Right after class I saw Jellal waiting for me outside the classroom.

"I wanna take you somewhere special" He stated excitedly with a grin on his face.

"Uhh sure where?"

He ignored my question and dragged me through a corn field. When we stopped I saw a valley of flowers. I was so speechless, the sunset matched perfectly with the yellow stained wild flowers.

"It's beautiful" I murmured

"Yes it is, and Erza I know this is sudden but can you be my girlfriend?" the man blushed when he uttered the word girlfriend.

"Y-yes!" I jumped and covered my mouth with my hands, tears were falling from my eyes.

Jellal opened a pink petite box, inside it were gorgeous infinity rings with our names carved in it.

"Here, i'm supposed to give you this today but the school bell rang. If we have this ring we will never forget each other even if we were separated" He slid it in my finger and kissed me again, this time it was long and nobody disturbed us.


	5. Chapter 5

Since that day we made an oath that we'll never be apart no matter what happens, and we'll find each other if we ever get separated. Jellal promised me that he'll take me to any places I want and that we'll have an extravagant wedding with hundreds of guests in the future, just the thought of it made me blush, i'll do anything to make our relationship stronger and unbreakable.

Tomorrow will be our graduation day, soon we will have to work by ourselves to earn our very own salary. I'll miss Lucy, Levy, Juvia and all my friends in Carter Academy. I haven't even thought about getting a job or when and where am I gonna settle down, time flies by so fast.

Today is our last day of school so I got out of bed early. I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I toasted two breads and spread butter all over them, I ate them while running to school. When I arrived, students were wearing their complete uniform, they must have realized how important this day is. I went to our classroom and sat on my usual seat. I saw Lucy happily approaching me.

"Hey Erza" she waved at the same time grinning

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" I chuckled

"Today's our last day of school so here I bought you a gift" she handed me a box, inside it was a huge and round strawberry cake

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Lucy you truly are a great friend but I didn't bought you any gift i'll make it up to you" I stated embarrassingly

"Hmmm tell me what happened to you and Jellal yesterday?" she asked with her evil face

"W-what? H-how did you?"

"Me, Levy and Juvia were stalking you two yesterday in the valley of flowers, when you two were about to start talking Levy needed to go to the bathroom, when we arrived you two kissed, so please tell me I promise i'll keep it a secret" Lucy asked pleadingly with her puppy eyes, I guess I have no choice but to tell her

"Fine fine, Jellal asked me to be his girlfriend so I said yes. So this cake was a bribe?" Lucy can be evil sometimes

"Erza has a boyfriend Erza has a boyfriend" She jumped around me like a monkey craving for bananas

"Lucy keep it down people might know" I whispered

"Oh yeah sorry"

Just as she was saying that Mr. Underwood came and gave Lucy a death stare, she hurriedly went to her seat and gave me a wink. Mr. Underwood kept babbling about Math equations and other stuffs, I didn't really listened to him because I was sleepy and tired.

When class ended I went outside and searched for Jellal. I found him sitting down under the tall tree of our school drinking orange juice. He patted the grass beside him motioning for me to sit. I nodded and sat beside him.

"Erza I have something to tell you" Jellal said with a depressing tone

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"I'll be working as a vice-president in my dad's business right after graduation" he's face darkened

"Isn't that a good thing?" I said trying to reassure him

"Yes it's a good thing but i'll be working far away from you" tears ran through his cheeks

I wiped the tears off his cheeks. I don't know what to say, it hurts, he might forget me and our relationship. All I did was cry on Jellal's shoulder.

"Promise me you won't forget me" I raised my pinky

"Yes I promise, i'll marry you Erza as soon as I come back from work" he curled his pinky around mine

"Why are we crying like kids?" I stated trying to be funny

"Yeah we should be happy because we don't have to worry about home works and projects anymore" we laughed despite our problems.

I went home depressed, tomorrow Jellal will be gone he might never see me again. I took a hot bath and prepared my school uniform for tomorrow's event. I covered myself with a blanket and sobbed before I slept.

_**Graduation** **day...**_

I woke up as early as possible today to get ready for graduation. I put on some mascara, lipstick and eyeliner, i'm not used to putting on make-up so i'm pretty sure I look like a witch with my eyeliner so I decided to call Lucy, Levy and Juvia for help. They came here with their make-up bags.

"Lets make you pretty for Jellal, Erza" Levy McGarden grinned

"I'll make you pretty too Erza so that Gray-sama will know i'm talented" Juvia Loxar smiled dreamily

"All right people let's get to work, Juvia you work on Erza's hair, Levy work on her nails while i'll work on her make-up" Lucy commanded

Lucy erased my eyeliner and drew a new one, she's an expert when it comes to cosmetics, Juvia curled my hair while Levy painted my nails scarlet to match my hair.

"You suck at eyeliners Erza" Lucy teased

"Oh shut up"

When they were all done they looked at me with their eyes wide open.

"Uhh guys you look like you just saw a ghost" I spoke

"No, it's just that, YOUR SO PRETTY!" Lucy squealed holding my hand so tight

"SOOO PRETTY" Levy and Juvia stated in unison

"Awww thank you guys, I wouldn't look like this without you" I gave them a group hug

We went to school together. On the way their we laughed and talked about our problems but I didn't tell them about Jellal, I don't want them to be sad. When we finally arrived we settled down on chairs at the front row where we can hear the speaker. When the speaker was about to announce the honors of our class my heart skipped a beat. They said that the valedictorian, salutatorian and first honorable mention can have a job at a prestigious company with an incredibly high salary.

"Valedictorian; Ms. Levy McGarden, Salutatorian; Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, First Honorable Mention; Ms. Erza Scarlet" the speaker announced

Me, Lucy and Levy went up the stage giggling and squealing. I'm very happy to be in the top 3 and other than that I get a really awesome job. Before we went down the stage the photographer took pictures of us with our diplomas and medals.

When the ceremony ended I called Jellal's cellphone but no one answered. I went to their house mainly because I thought he might be their. I rang the doorbell, a maid about 29 years old came and opened the door.

"Who might you be miss?" the maid asked

"I'm Erza a friend of Jellal, can I talk to Jellal?" I asked politely

"Oh i'm terribly sorry miss but master Jellal left 10 minutes ago"

"Where's he going?" I demanded

"he went to the airport for his wor-"

Before she can finish her line I knew exactly what she meant, I rushed to the airport crying, why would he do this to me? I thought he loves me?


End file.
